FSC 65
July 2014 saw the 65th edition of FSC, held in Glasgow, United Kingdom, after Ella Henderson won in the preceding edition with her song "Ghost". 33 juries participated in this month: France returned after not taking part in FSC 64, Israel however withdrew temporarily from the competition after already missing to vote in the month before. Austria, Portugal and Ukraine missed the deadline to send in an entry - all three returned in FSC 66. The Netherlands celebrated their second victory in 2014 and their fifth overall as Eurovision act The Common Linnets won with their song "Hungry Hands" and a point amount of 120. Slovenia got the second place, Spain placed third and the United States conquered the fourth rank. The top five was completed by the Philippines who reached their second consecutive fifth place with this result. The Host City The Host city for this FSC-edition is Glasgow , the largest city in Scotland, and the 3rd largest city in United Kingdom. The city has a population of around 600.000 but the greater Glasgow Urban Area has about 2 million inhabitants. The city is situated on the River Clyde (Scottish Gaelic: Abhainn Chluaidh) in the country's West Central Lowlands. Glasgow grew from a small rural settlement on the River Clyde to become one of the biggest seaports in United Kingdom. Expanding from the medieval bishopric and royal burgh , and the later establishment of the University of Glasgow in the 15th century, it became a major centre of the Scottish Enlightenment (cultural development) in the 18th century. Today the city is one of Europe's top ten financial centres & is home to many of Scotland's leading businesses . The city centre is based on a grid system of streets on the north bank of the River Clyde. The heart of the city is George Square, site of many of Glasgow's public statues, and the Victorian Glasgow City Chambers (the City Council). The Venue The host venue for FSC May 2014 is Hampden Park, (often referred to as Hampden), a football stadium and ‘multi-purpose’ arena in the Mount Florida area of Glasgow , Scotland , United Kingdom. The 52,025 capacity venue serves as national stadium of football, in Scotland . It is the home venue of the Scotland national football team & Scottish league club Queen's Park F.C. It is also used for music concerts (since the redevelopment of Hampden was completed in 1999 , many famous music acts have performed there, incl. The Rolling Stones , Bon Jovi , Eagles, U2, George Michael, Bruce Springsteen, Coldplay, Pink and Paul McCartney) and other sporting events. Hampden is being adapted for use as main athletics stadium for the 2014 XX Commonwealth Games. The Hosts Sir Alex Ferguson , CBE (born 31st December 1941) , is a former Scottish football manager and player , who managed Manchester United from 1986 to 2013. His time at the club has led to Ferguson being regarded as one of the most accomplished , successful , admired & respected managers in the history of the game. He has won many awards, and holds many records including winning Manager of the Year most times in British football history. In 2008 , he became the third British manager to win the European Cup more than once. He was knighted (CBE) in 1999 for his services. Judy Murray (born 8th September 1959) , is a Scottish tennis coach & current captain of the British Fed Cup team . She is also mother of professional tennis players, Jamie & Andy Murray. She won 64 titles in Scotland during her junior and senior career Aside from her own sons, she has coached many players at regional and national level under the auspices of the British tennis governing body , the Lawn Tennis Association. In December 2011 , she was elected to lead the British Fed Cup team as their captain. She received an honorary Doctorate by University of Edinburgh in 2013 for her services. The Show Note: Albania did not vote in time, thus their score was reduced by 30 to 74. The Results The Winner The Common Linnets - Hungry hands: